Permission Granted?
by oneoffour111
Summary: A story chronicling the events of a special afternoon, complete with Percabeth banter, Montauk, and a visit from an Olympian. Starring our favorite couple, Percy and Annabeth. Featuring the newest review revolution idea. R&R!


**Permission Granted?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Summary: A story chronicling the events of a special afternoon, complete with Percabeth banter, Montauk, and a visit from an Olympian. Starring our favorite couple, Percy and Annabeth. R&R!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Annabeth could hardly contain herself. "Of course I'll marry you! Yes! What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?" She swatted Percy on the head and continued babbling. "Wow. I'm getting married. I'm getting married! I have to tell my dad, and Thalia, and...my mom. My mom." She came to an abrupt stop and looked down at Percy, who was still on bended knee.

"Hey. Don't worry. Athena will understand, she has to. We're going to be married, Annabeth." Percy smiled his lopsided grin as he slipped the ring, a delicate band with a clear sparkling diamond on top, onto Annabeth's finger.

"You're right. She doesn't matter. This is about us. The...Jacksons." She savored the name that they would soon share. While pulling Percy up to his feet, she acted on impulse and kissed him, a sweet kiss that conveyed all the happiness she was experiencing.

As they broke apart, Percy spoke. "So how would you like to go to dinner tonight? I know a place."

"All the way out here in Montauk? What is it, a sea shack?" Annabeth teased.

"No." Percy rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise. But dress up."

"Okay. If this surprise is anything like the last one, it's bound to be good," Annabeth said, looking down at her ring.

"It will be," Percy declared.

Annabeth smiled to herself at the look on Percy's face, full of determination; she realized that was yet another part of why she loved him. He always finished what he set out to do, and never hesitated. Plus, she knew he would always be by her side. She was different, but still the same—she would do almost anything for him.

"Should we go back to the cabin?" Percy asked.

"Yeah...but let's take the long way." Annabeth wanted to stretch out the event for as long as possible.

"Sounds good." Percy slipped his hand into hers.

As Percy and Annabeth walked, Annabeth reflected on her emotions: she felt overjoyed to be engaged to the man who held up the sky for her, even though his sense of humor often reminded her of the boy she knew long ago. She decided she was ready for marriage and the life that she knew would follow. And she couldn't help but remember Luke—she knew he would have been happy for her.

She would have kept cataloging all her feelings, but suddenly a crashing noise split the air. There was a flash of light in front of the demigods, and both blinked and quickly averted their eyes.

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand and stuck his fingers into his pocket, pulling out the pen that had saved his and Annabeth's lives so many times.

"Put away your sword, boy," came a powerful voice. As Percy and Annabeth blinked, its owner came into view. "If you're lucky, you won't need it."

Athena stalked toward the couple, wearing a fearsome scowl. "Perseus Jackson. I knew I shouldn't have allowed this. I thought my favorite daughter would be wise enough to turn you down, but for once I was wrong." Looking to Annabeth, she smoldered. "Daughter," she muttered through clenched teeth, "please leave me and the boy alone."

Wordlessly, Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand and walked away. She kept going through the woods until she figured she had walked far enough, then pulled out her invisibility cap and began inching back toward her mother and her fiancé.

By the time Annabeth could hear them again, Percy's eyebrows were turned down and his jaw was set. Athena was leaning into his face and speaking in a low voice. "Earlier, Annabeth said I didn't matter. You turned her against her own mother! That kind of disrespect would have earned you a punishment from the Furies in the old days. The old hags had no choice but to loosen up a while ago, idiotic FBI." Athena shook her head, then looked back at Percy. "Today I _might_ let you go, but if I catch you two talking about me like that again, or if you do anything to hurt her..."

Percy finally spoke, his eyes flashing and his fists clenched. "With all due respect, Lady Athena, it's not me who's hurting her. And excuse me, but I think you're overreacting. What have I done since we started dating? I've been there for her, I've done my best for her, and I've saved her life more than once. Have you done any of these things? I think you should take a closer look at the situation, because I don't deserve this. Any of it."

Annabeth, still wearing her cap and watching through the trees, raised her eyebrows. She didn't know if she herself could have put it better, and for Percy to stand up to his future mother-in-law...that took guts. To say the least. But as Annabeth watched, Athena drew herself up, shuddering with anger and shimmering with immortal light. "What impudence! Soon you will become as arrogant as your father. And you will change my daughter, as well." Athena opened her mouth to speak again, probably to curse Percy into infinity, but Annabeth ran toward her parent while tearing off her invisibility cap.

"Mother!" Annabeth widened her eyes as Athena turned her glare onto her daughter. "Uh, Lady Athena. Please, may I speak?" Annabeth bowed to Athena, hoping to placate her fury.

"If you must," Athena allowed.

"Well, I just want to say that...Percy isn't a bad guy. I love him, actually. And he makes me happy. Also, I want to be married to him. I know you've had your differences with his father, but Percy's not Poseidon. He's kind, and thoughtful, and—and I would be honored if you would give our marriage your blessing." Annabeth delivered this request with humility and firmness, and Athena's shoulders dropped slightly.

Turning her back on Percy, Athena conceded. "As you know, he is not my first choice for you. Or my second or my third, for that matter. But you are my greatest daughter, and if you're so insistent on being with this boy, perhaps I was a bit rash to talk to him like I did."

From behind Athena, Percy raised his eyebrows. He mouthed, "A bit?" to Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and ignored Percy. "Thank you, Mother. But will you give us your blessing?"

Athena narrowed her eyes and let the pause in conversation grow to the size of a Hyperborean giant before answering. "Fine. I will. But you would do well to pray to Hera as well, as she is the goddess of marriage."

"Yes...you're right." Annabeth started to wrinkle her nose, but stopped. She looked back up at her mother. "I _really_ appreciate this. Thank you so much."

"Don't forget what I said. And _you_," Athena turned back to Percy, "don't forget what I said to you, either."

Percy nodded. "Sure..."

Athena turned to disappear into the woods, looking unsure as to why she hadn't yet incinerated the Son of Poseidon. "My greatest daughter, with that ruffian. Why?" With that, she took a step forward and vanished, leaving a loud clap of thunder behind.

A beat of silence passed before Annabeth spoke. She was so relieved that she started laughing; slowly at first, but her giggles soon grew uncontrollable. "Ruffian?" Annabeth choked out. "You're a ruffian?"

Percy scoffed, rolled his eyes, and played along. "Yeah, you know me. I'm a hoodlum. I've got to go terrorize some unsuspecting townsfolk now."

Annabeth smirked and sighed, letting go of all her emotions except two of the most comfortable, peace and love. "It wasn't that bad, was it? Now it's over, at least."

"Annabeth. Did you see her snap the watch my brother made for me? Now I'll have to bring it to Hephaestus for it to be fixed, since Tyson's on an underwater mission who knows where."

"Yeah? Well, Hephaestus owes you for saving all of New Hampshire from his crazy automaton the other day. Anyway, sorry about that whole encounter—I really am. I'm just glad I caught the part where you made your speech. I never thought I'd see the day when anyone would stand up to my mother like that. And...I'm glad I did. Anyway, I don't think she'll bother us again. Who knows, maybe someday she'll even realize that not even the Fates could stop us from getting married."

"Maybe...although I get the feeling we'll be seeing more of her soon."

"Let's leave the predictions to Rachel, and not worry about it anymore." Annabeth remembered the day's events and the sparkle returned to her eyes. "We're engaged. And you promised me a surprise dinner. By the way, didn't you hear? Tyson's back, as of yesterday, and he's reportedly saved your dad from Nyx's wrath."

"Really? Why don't I ever hear about these things anymore? It's the least they could do to keep Tyson's brother in the loop."

"Well, your head's probably too far underwater to hear, Seaweed Brain. If you want details, I'll tell you all I know at the restaurant."

"If your relatives would quit popping in, I'm sure we could arrive there eventually."

"Well, let's go!" Percy looped his hand through Annabeth's and the couple walked toward their cabin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, Percy and Annabeth walked into the surprise restaurant. "It's called East by Northeast. My mom and Paul had their wedding reception here, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do the same thing?" Percy's voice betrayed his calm demeanor, cracking at the end of his sentence.

Annabeth would have smirked, but she was too mesmerized by the aesthetics of the restaurant. "Gods, it's beautiful! I love it. I can't wait to taste the food. It looks really expensive, though..."

"Don't worry about it. The owner kinda...owes me. There were some disturbing creatures in his kitchen during the reception, so I helped him out; he still doesn't know they were dracenae. Anyway, order whatever you want."

Annabeth nodded. "It smells so good in here. Thanks for bringing me."

The hostess walked up and introduced herself. She brought Percy and Annabeth to a table overlooking the Long Island Sound and gave them menus. Leaving, she said, "Your server will be with you shortly."

Annabeth opened her menu. Looking at Percy, she pondered aloud, "East by Northeast. What a cool name...where exactly are we?"

"Fort Pond Bay, which—" Percy sat up straight and his face took on a blank look. "41 degrees, 3 minutes north, 71 degrees, 58 minutes west." Snapping out of his semi-trance, he shot an annoyed look at Annabeth. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. In fact, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it."

Percy started to reply, a sulking look on his face, when the waitress breezed toward them.

"Hello, my name is Minerva and I'll be your server today. Can I get you two started with some drinks?" The waitress flicked her gray eyes toward Percy, who wore a startled look on his face.

"Uh, sure...I'd like some water, please."

"And iced tea for me," Annabeth finished. Her calm look contrasted with Percy's confused one.

"Great. I'll be right back."

As soon as the waitress had walked away, Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yes," said Annabeth, "I can recognize my own mother. She must—"

Minerva was back with their drinks, quicker than humanly possible. "Here you are. Enjoy." She set Percy's water down and said impassively, "Sometimes we could all use a little bit more water. Have a good time tonight." Abruptly spinning on her heel, she walked away again.

"I think that means we're good to go," Annabeth commented. "When do you think the wedding should be?"

Percy could do nothing but stare at the waitress' retreating figure. A slow smile grew on his face and he leaned back in his chair. "Spring, maybe?" He swirled the ice cubes in his glass around and took a long drink from it. He immediately began coughing and spat the water back into his glass. "What is this? It's, guh, it's salt water!" As Annabeth looked on, he wiped his mouth and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the kitchen. "That's it. We're getting married next week."

**I hope you enjoyed this...it grew from just the Athena scene in the woods into my idea of the events surrounding the day Percy and Annabeth decide to be married. Because why not? ;]**

**As always, many thanks go to **_**icy roses**_** for beta-ing. I absolutely **_**could not**_** post anything without her guidance and fresh ideas. I first asked her to beta all the way back before "Bursts of Light", and she's given stupendous advice ever since. :]**

**Speaking of feedback, I'd like to take a page out of WindowChild's thick book, and participate in the new "review revolution". It's simple: if you review me, I'll review you. Just leave the name of any of your stories at the bottom of your review for this one and I'll R&R it as quickly as I can. The same thing applies to any of my other stories. I know sometimes I'm afraid to advertise my stories, because I feel like I'm being selfish or annoying. If you feel that way too, here's a great way to get reviews while giving them. So review review review!**


End file.
